My Dark Days
by DelphianBleak
Summary: ADOPTED.  My version of Dark Days, War, the skull is stolen right from under Valkyrie's nose, aliens, long lost sisters a row with the 'rents, evil reflections. Valduggery.  BB's Summary  :    Was too good a story to let it die.Don't let me muck it up X
1. Chapter 1

**Hi, it's Del here. (Clearly.) BB (_Basic Bookworm_) has put this story up for adoption, and I've adopted it. I thought it was far too good a story to see die, it'd be quite upsetting really. Although my writing for this won't be as good, I hope it's good enough for you? :s I think that is what I'm most worried about, I'm worried I'm completely going to turn this into a horrible mess if I'm being quite frank. So, I hope none of you hate me for ruining it, and I hope I do a good enough job. **

**Chapters from the prolouge to chapter 15 are all Basic Bookworm. I am only carrying it on.**

**I own next to nothing, Derek Landy has Main rights over main SP characters ect. Basic Bookworm Owns all that's not Derek's in the chapters Prolouge-15. **

**Thanks (: **

**xDBx**

**

* * *

**

PROLOGUE:

Going Under

Baka Bad ran across the frozen lake. Not very quickly, mind but with his magically enhanced shoes, he managed.

It was a pity the girl chasing him had ice skates.

The lake was supposed to be unsafe, so there was nobody around other than the criminal and the girl. That was bad news for Baka.

"Stop!" She called. Baka almost laughed, it was the same everywhere the people in charge always just assumed that the people they were chasing would stop if ordered. Idiots. Baka wouldn't be running at all if he hadn't realised why the sanctuary had only sent a girl after him. It was simple really; she was the best.

Now she seemed to be patiently following him, not even trying to catch up. As if –

Baka remembered too late that she was an elemental, the ice under him collapsed under his weight.

Baka went under.

And then went back up again. Hanging in the air and freezing, Baka saw what he had failed to see before. Behind the girl was a severely scared man, who appeared to be holing him in the air.

"Thanks, Ghastly, I don't think I could've caught this one without you." The girl said sincerely. The scarred man didn't speak.

Valkyrie Cain turned to the hanging thief, "By order of the Irish Sanctuary, you're under arrest."


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay, as long as we are clear that I have not written the chapters following this untill chapter fifteen, I don't think I need to put A/N's. So here's Basic Bookworms work (: xx**

* * *

CHAPTER TWO:

Nightmares

Valkyrie woke up screaming. Again. She'd done that a lot lately; sleepless nights threatened her façade of a normal life. Every Sunday her parents asked her if she'd had any sleep the night before as a weeks' worth of shadows suddenly hovered beneath their daughter's eyes.

Valkyrie could never remember her dreams properly but there was always the same image in her head as she woke up. A human skull.

Valkyrie noticed dimly that Fletcher was banging on her door.

"Valkyrie! Are you okay? VAL!" Valkyrie closed her mouth to cut off the screaming and went to open her door.

"Fletcher, did I say anything?" She asked, letting the young man in.

"No. Just wordless screaming. I wish you'd get Bill to take away that protection against teleporters, you could be in danger one day and I can't get in."

"What, and allow you to watch me sleep?"

"I would never—!"

"Really what about the time—"

"I woke you up!"

"Yeah, an hour after you were supposed to."

"Are you calling me a pervert?"

"Yep." Valkyrie brushed past him walking down the stairs, she was hungry. She groaned while making cereal, remembering the scene in the kitchen last week, after explaining everything to her dad, he'd told her not to come home for a while; that he needed to think. Valkyrie had cried for the first time in months, punching Fletcher when he'd tried to comfort her.

"When are you going to book a hotel in town?" She asked, not bothering to turn around.

"Actually, I think we're going to England in two hours." Valkyrie whirled around.

"WHAT?"

"Oh didn't I tell you?" Fletcher asked in an attempt to seem innocent. "We've got a lead on Skulduggery's head." The bowl of cereal forgotten, Valkyrie flew up the stars to her room, flicking the light on. It had been one of the many lounge rooms when she'd first moved in, but she had put the couch in storage and bought a bed, a desk, black and blue bedclothes, a mirror and a few other things. It was the biggest room in the house.

She found her suitcase and started packing, not that she needed much some clothes for undercover work, her black outfit she'd wear on the plane…

She felt Fletcher behind her. "Fill me in." She ordered.

"Tanith's going to meet us at the airport in London, Cobra Gutz, is the owner of a nightclub." Valkyrie frowned and packed a short purple dress and a pair of tights. She didn't like parties. She didn't like a lot of people in a little room; she didn't like it when they were sweaty; she didn't like it when boys hit on her; she didn't like makeup and she didn't like drunken people. It was safe to say that she would hate a nightclub.

"Owner or might know?" She asked.

"It depends on whether he's sold it."

"And has he?"

"What?"

"Sold it."

"Um… I don't… know…"

"Why would he sell it?"

"He put an out add on the internet."

"Saying?"

"Enchanted human skull. Shows sign of unbelievably powerful necromancy."

"I guess it is unbelievably powerful necromancy."

"Yeah, then who was the necromancer?" They remained silent for a while after that. Both pondering Skulduggery's resurrection. Eventually Valkyrie started her packing again, ordering Fletcher to find something when that something needed finding.


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER THREE:

Toxic Peace

The flight was not pleasant.

Fletcher couldn't teleport further that a few miles so he had to travel with Valkyrie squished next to her on the isle seat. The flight arrived in London just as the sun was rising. Valkyrie was attempting to ignore her annoying friends bubbling excitement at the thought of seeing Tanith again when they exited the plane.

Tanith was standing just outside the gate wearing all-leather and attracting many weary stares. "VALKYRIE!" She squealed, launching herself at said girl. A few of the mages nearby turned in shock to stare at Valkyrie. "Valkyrie Cain, I haven't seen you in months!" Someone in the crowd gasped, the mortals looked around in confusion as about a five people gaped at Valkyrie. She blushed and started toward the luggage thingy (A/N:HAVE TO FIND PROPER TERM).

"Tanith, as much as I appreciate your enthusiasm to hug me I'd prefer it if you'd hug Fletcher instead, otherwise I'm never going to hear the end of it." Tanith pulled back from Valkyrie and frowned.

"You're sounding more and more like Skulduggery every time I see you." She stated before reluctantly un-clinging herself from Valkyrie and even more reluctantly giving Fletcher a hug.

Valkyrie swallowed dryly, trying to ignore the ice that had frozen over her veins at the mention of Skulduggery. She spotted her suitcase and made her way to it, she was two paces away when a man intercepted it.

"Uh, excuse me, sir, but that's my suitcase."

The man looked up at Valkyrie, his face sober, his eyes dead. "I know. You are Valkyrie Cain, are you not?" The man spoke in a very precise way, like someone who had just learned English, however the confidence in his voice told Valkyrie that that was not the case. He had skin as black as pitch and hair somehow darker. His eyes though were the palest green Valkyrie had ever seen.

"Yes I am. Can I have my suitcase?"

"Of course. I am Toxic Peace." Valkyrie had the sudden urge to run as he handed over her suitcase. What kind of person took a name hat made you think of sickly liquid and happiness at the same time? Valkyrie found Tanith and Fletcher eating ice-creams at the café.

"How is it," She asked, tutting at her two closest friends. "that I'm gone two minutes and you manage to find yourselves some nice treat that anchors us to the airport for longer than necessary?"

"What I wanna know is how you haven't seen Skulduggery in over twelve months and your still sounding like him?" Tanith asked her own question.

"Dump the ice-creams. Now."

"But—!"

"Now."

Fletcher and Tanith glanced at each other in one of their few moments when looking at the other wasn't awkward.

"Fine." They said in union.


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER FOUR:

Stalker Bunnies in the A/N

(I couldn't think of an ACUAL chapter name)

Valkyrie literally collapsed onto the bed in Tanith's spare bedroom. Fletcher was staying in a nearby hotel; Tanith had refused point-blank to let him stay in her house.

Like all beds in Tanith's house (2) The bedclothes were black 'n' pink. The walls were black (which was rather depressing, really) and the ceiling was blue. It was a very weird house.

Tanith floated into the room just as Valkyrie was drifting off.

"Wake up Val! I need to talk to you."

Valkyrie opened her eyes mutely, not moving in any other way. She hear Tanith sigh.

"Valkyrie, I'm pregnant and Fletcher's the father."

"That's nice—wait, what?" Valkyrie shot upright.

"Just kidding, I had to get your attention some way."

Valkyrie glared.

"I need to talk to you, Val."

Valkyrie glared.

"I know why you're acting funny and the answer has freaked me out a bit."

Valkyrie glared.

"I know your in love with Skulduggery."

Valkyrie blinked, then resumed glaring. "Ha, ha, Tanith, I'm listening to you, you don't need to get my attention."

"Ah, denial, I thought you were acting different because you were passed that stage."

"Wait, WHAT? You're actually serious?" Valkyrie burst out laughing, Tanith could be really odd sometimes.

"Val-"

"Tanith, don't be ridiculous, now c'mon, we've got to get ready if we're going to that club at six." She shivered. Tanith frowned, but it was gone in an instant.

"You're right, I'm being silly."

The next two hours was spent by the girls getting ready to go out, They took the shower in turn, Tanith insisting on going first. Valkyrie found a hole in her tights and had o borrow Tanith's pink fishnets, ("Thank God we're the same size.") then she found what looked like scorch marks on her dress and remembered the last time she wore it, going up against an elemental.

To make matters worse the only club-worthy dress that fit Valkyrie when she had drunk the potion that said she was 22 (She had finished the last of the 18-year-old one last week) was a gothic thing that was longer at the back and shorter at the back, sleeveless until you attached the sleeves that didn't start until halfway down her upper-arms.

That with Valkyrie's almost knee-length black leather boots made her look like a hybrid Goth/Whore.

Which, really, really sucked. Tanith insisted on crinkling Valkyrie's hair ("It goes normal again when you run it under water, I swear!") and making up her face.

So needless to say when they went round to the hotel to pick Fletcher up, she was fuming. When he came out, Fletcher's eyes widened.

"Don't say a word." Valkyrie hissed.

"A word. There I said it, what're you gonna do about it?"

"I could summon the shadows of the dead to haunt you until the day you die. Six people died right where you're standing alone, most quite viciously. Thirty-three people where I am standing, why else do you think I'm standing in this ridiculous spot?" Valkyrie stroked the black-and-purple magnetic choker she was wearing which she had channelled her necromancer energy into, relishing the death and destruction this street – this spot – had been through.

Any other people would be alarmed, but Tanith and Fletcher were used to the death-cravings Valkyrie got now she was a necromancer. Not many knew Valkyrie's change in magic profession.

Valkyrie twirled as she'd been taught by Blessed Demise, a friend of Wreath's, a master necromancer who placed her power into a necklace, gathering the shadows of the deceased.

"Shall we go?" Tanith asked, reluctantly taking Fletchers arm. Valkyrie silently took the other one, laughing at Fletchers delight at having Tanith so close.

"To 'The Black Moon'!" Fletcher called.

A blink.

And they were inside the club. Valkyrie didn't even stumble anymore.

"I'll take the bar." Valkyrie said, because she couldn't trust Fletcher or Tanith not to get themselves drunk.

The bartender was a large man in his forties, his skin looked dirty, as did his blond hair. He was cleanly shaven though. "Name your poison." He said to Valkyrie, winking. She raised an eyebrow.

"I didn't know water was poisonous." The bartender laughed. And went to get her a glass of water.

"Water's free. Sober Bob?"

"What?"

"The authorised driver, the one in a group who doesn't get drunk."

"No, I just don't like alcohol, I don't like the effect it has on people."

"I don't either to tell you the truth, my brother hired me because everyone else gets themselves drunk on the shift."

Valkyrie laughed.

"I haven't seen a necromancer laugh in… three years now." Valkyrie blinked, then grinned, at least now she had someone she could really talk to.

"No, not many do." She said. "It's Valkyrie Cain, by the way."

The bartenders eyes widened a bit as he introduced himself, "Vivienn Gravity."

"Nice name."

"Yeah… I've heard of you, aren't you supposed to be a kid and an elemental?"

"Well I am 15 I just took a potion so I could get in here. And no, I'm not an elemental anymore, but please don't tell anyone."

"Wouldn't dream of it."

"Thanks." Vivienn went off to serve someone else just as a familiar woman who looked to be the age Valkyrie was posing as sat down beside her.

"Hello, Valkyrie." Blessed Demise's dreamy voice floated into Valkyrie's head. It was as if it had gotten there without the aid of her ears, though Valkyrie knew different.

"What are you doing here?" Blessed (A/N: Bless-ed ed rhymes with bed) had pale skin and ash-blonde hair, the only word to describe her personality was dreamy. She wore a constant vacant expression.

"Oh, to help you of course."

"I didn't even know we were going to be here until last night, how did you-?"

"Oh, I ran into the add on the internet and found out Fletcher had too." Valkyrie smiled and shook her head, Blessed was the strangest person she'd ever met.

"Are you talking about that skull Jason, bought last week?" Vivienn was back.

"Yes, and this is Blessed Demise, Blessed, this is Vivienn Gravity."

"Hello." Blessed chimed.

"My pleasure. Name your poison."

"Oh, I don't think I should have any poison, too deadly for my tastes, I think I'll just go without." Blessed was in the habit of staring sentences with 'oh' and not getting play-on-words jokes.

"About the skull," Valkyrie hurried before Vivienn could say anything else, "does your brother still have it?"

"Yes he does. I'll go get him, shall I?"

Valkyrie smiled. "Sure."

On the dance floor Tanith sighed as another drunk man tried to hit on her. Key word being tried.

"So dahlin', I aven' seen oo be-hic-fore." He slurred, Tanith was finding it difficult to ditch him.

"No you wouldn't." She said smiling, for times like these she had a fake wedding ring in her pocket. She discreetly twisted it on.

"I'm sorry," she said holding up her left hand, "I'm married." She watched his eyes struggle to focus on her hand. He grinned, revealing a missing front tooth.

"Tha' don' ma'er dahlin', 'ave some fun!" With that he tried to feel her up.

Big mistake.

Tanith swung a punch that hit him square in the nose, he cried out and doubled over, swearing violently. She then brought her heal down on the mans ankle. Hard.

She left the man lying on he ground crying. "I said I was married." Tanith muttered, slipping her fake wedding ring back into her pocket. The dancers hadn't even noticed the 'fight'.

"Nice trick." The smooth voice came from behind her. Tanith whirled.

The man was tall (A/N: Have you realised how girls like tall men? Weird, huh?) with light blond hair and hazel eyes, he looked to be in his late thirties. He smiled. "I've only seen the wedding ring trick twice before."

"Um, thanks? Who're you?"

"Jason Light."

Oh. The club owner. "I'm Tanith Low. I'm actually here to-"

A man dirty man in his forties came up. "Jace, I've got a woman who wants to know about the skull."

"That'll be Valkyrie."

"What?"

"I'm with her."

"Okay." He turned to the diry man, "Lead the way Viv."


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER FIVE:

The End of the World

(Mwa Ha Ha)

Lethal Grim knocked down the door to Jason Lights apartment.

It's was relatively clean. A grin crept across his scarred lips. His boss had told him to find the skull quickly and make an awful mess doing it.

This was going to be fun.

Valkyrie sighed when Jason opened his apartment door and everybody gasped, including Jason.

It looks like I'm gonna be here longer than I'd hoped. As always. She reflected.

"Alright!" She announced, stepping in to the apartment, "Everyone in and close that door behind you!"

As they obliged Valkyrie noted that the dor hinges looked damaged. That meant the door might have been knocked down.

She fished the powder bag out of her handbag; she had learned long ago to take it anywhere she went.

The others were silent. All looking at her curiously, none of them – especially not Jason – had seen her work an average case. She talked while breaking up the clumps.

"The mess is very precise; it looks like a cover-up, possibly all the valuables were stolen to hide the real reason for coming here." She stated.

"And the real reason is-?" Jason asked.

"That scull in your possession, Mr. Light, just happens to be an Isthmus Anchor, an object bound by an invisible thread travelling from this reality into the next."

"What? The skull's from another reality? Is that why the necromancy – at least I think it's necromancy – is so damn inconceivably powerful?"

"No, it's Skulduggery Pleasants head."

"Isn't he dead? Wait, are you telling me I have Skulduggery Pleasents head in my possession?"

"No he is not dead, and it doesn't appear to be in your possession anymore, now does it?" She responded, "What's you magical profession?"

"I'm a sensitive."

"Good." Valkyrie blew some of the powder into the room. It turned blue all over. "Because the most recent magic used in this room was elemental."

The power went out all over the world.

Thousands all over the world panicked as all the massive bridges fell.

1,000 magic and non-magic households were raided and the people killed.

The world collapsed.

The Second major magic war begun.


	6. Chapter 6

CHAPTER SIX:

Elvira & Jade

"Shit!"

"Damn." There was a crash.

"Who was that?" Valkyrie called.

"Me!" Tanith.

There was another crash and a scream.

"FLETCHER GET OFF ME!"

"Sorry."

"No you're not."

"Shut up – is that-?"

"Screaming!" There was indeed screaming from the next house, it sounded like a woman.

"HELP!" Valkyrie clicked her fingers, thanking whatever higher being there was – other than the faceless ones of course – that someone could be an elemental as well as an adept until they were twenty-five. The scream was abruptly cut off.

"That sounds like Mary-Anne; she lives next door with her husband and two daughters." Jason said urgently. Valkyrie didn't need another word; she was running to the side of the apartment the scream had been closest to.

She arrived in the kitchen just in time to see a dark figure come up to a little girl through a window in the girl's room.

Valkyrie blew the kitchen wall of.

"Tanith go the long way and find any more people around the house, Fletcher, teleport Blessed to the front door then get the hell out of here, Mr. Light, do as you like." All this was said in the few seconds it took Valkyrie to the edge of the gap in the building. She leapt over, using air to propel her over. Valkyrie smashed through the window.

She unwound her necklace and whipped it out to the dark figure before he could even realise she was there, the shadows seemed to become an extension of the necklace, lashing out and hitting the figure. He fell. Valkyrie knew he was dead and felt a slight twinge of regret, it disappeared more suddenly then it had come when the little girl in a white nighty attached herself to her hip. Valkyrie looked down in shock she had never been hugged by a little girl like that but it felt… right. Valkyrie shrugged, she was female after all, probably just instinct.

Then she remembered what was happening.

Valkyrie hoisted the girl up by her armpits; she wrapped her legs as far as they'd go around Valkyrie's waist and sat on her hip. Valkyrie found that this way she could have her left arm free.

Valkyrie burst from the room and ran down the stairs another girl was running up. She yelped.

"Who are you?" There was something going on in the kitchen.

"Valkyrie, I saved your sister, we need to leave now." The girl started to cry.

"Mummy and Daddy – they-they…" She sobbed, seeming unable to continue.

"I know, I'm sorry sweetie, but c'mon!" Valkyrie hurried past the girl, grabbing her arm and practically dragging her the rest of the way down the stairs and out the front door.

Both girls sobbed as Valkyrie ran down the dark street. She heard running footsteps behind her.

"It's us!" Tanith and Blessed caught up quickly.

Valkyrie slowed as they turned a corner. The little girl on her hip was tiny and light as a feather; she could've run as much as she usually could with her. But the other girl was a problem; she just couldn't keep up with Valkyrie.

They all sat down on the curb.

"What's your name?" Valkyrie asked the little girl on her hip.

"Elvira." She'd stopped crying almost as soon as she'd started.

"I'm Ja-jade." The other one wept.

"Okay, this is Tanith and Blessed, I'm Valkyrie. How old are you?"

"I-I-I'm ei-ei-eigh-ght and Ellie's fi-five."

"Okay, everything's going to be all right now."

"Promise?" Elvira whispered in a voice that made Valkyrie's heart clench.

"Promise." Valkyrie whispered back.

The street lights flickered on.

Valkyrie, Tanith, Blessed, Jade and Elvira sat on the curb for a long time before the messenger shadow came.

A messenger shadow is a method of necromancy used to communicate a message to a lot of people, they could only target necromancers though and only in a small area. There were two types of messages to these Pass-On Until's which are used for relaying a message to a certain person. Like a note that you passed on until it reached the person it was meant for.

The second type was a general alert.

Guess what this one was.

A woman appeared in the shadow directly in front of them. "Necromancer, we are at war Dael Malicus has given the code for war, most bridges in the world have been destroyed, darkness covered the earth and 1,000 residents were attacked. Pass it on." And with that the woman faded into the shadows. Blessed and Valkyrie looked at each other, Blessed seemed to be alert for the first time sense Valkyrie had met her.

"I'll, do it." She said, standing up, she twirled, gathering the shadow then took of her necklace and spun it around her head, a wave of darkness rocketed out of the pendant at the end for at least 30 seconds. Valkyrie watched in fascination. She's never seen a necromancer who wielded a necklace cast out a shadow messenger before.

This little piece of action sparked Valkyrie's inner leader to life.

"Right!" She stood up, somewhat awkwardly with Elvira sitting on her hip. The small girl had been sleeping, but had woken when Valkyrie stood up. "I'm going to Ireland to see if the sanctuary needs me, Blessed, you can come too. Tanith, I want you to stay here and track down the skull. Fletcher's been told to go back to Skulduggery's house if we get separated. I've heard of this Dael Malicus and he's a heavy faceless ones believer, if he's got the skull, he knows about Skulduggery and he's gonna want Fletcher, so he's going to have to be protected." Valkyrie looked from the two girls that were now clinging tightly to her, as if they were afraid she'd disappear.


	7. Chapter 7

CHAPTER SEVEN:

Dogs and Cats

Fletcher Renn had developed his own fighting style over the time he had known Valkyrie. Basically it consisted of teleporting his opponents high in the air and leaving them there, how high usually depended on whether he wanted them dead or not. If he was fighting multiples or if his opponent was just too good to be let go of, he teleports around the place rapidly, praying that he doesn't teleport into someone and dealing out the most basic punches and kicks. He does that so as to use little energy, while wearing out his opponent.

The problem with that little manoeuvre is that, quite often when he was fighting a group, he was fighting with a group as well and only has a split second to decide if whoever his next punch is aimed at is friend or foe and then decide not to give a fuck 'cause he's gonna hit him/her (he hasn't decided yet) anyway.

Valkyrie Cain tends toward three more simple approaches: hit whoever is about to hit you; hit them first; make sure to throw a couple of kicks in there, too.

It works quite well.

Needless to say she's hit Fletcher many times while practising in a group, on his side or not.

It looked like two armies had chosen this area to fight – which was exactly what it was. It was just pure chance that the sight of this fight happened to be the only place where the lines between this reality and the next were the weakest.

Yeah, right, Valkyrie thought grimly, sitting next to Fletcher and Tanith in the main tent for what had been nicknamed by Valkyrie the Black Army, due to the fact that in chess, white always goes first. Since it didn't have an actual name, Valkyrie's nickname was taking on fast.

Guild had died in the first wave so the leader was non-existent; the position was juggled between the senior members of the sanctuary.

Fletcher, and Tanith were explaining to the latest leader how ignorant he was and what would happen if the portal opened and the Faceless Ones were summoned.

It went something like this:

Tanith. "Fire and brimstone coming down from the skies! Rivers and seas boiling!"

Fletcher. "Years of darkness! Earthquakes, volcanoes..."

Tanith. "The dead rising from the grave!"

Valkyrie cut in. "Human sacrifice, dogs and cats living together... mass hysteria! Now can we stop with the Ghostbusters quotes please? You're giving me a damn headache!"

Gary Lerk was a sweaty, fat little man who very strongly didn't believe in anything to do with the Faceless Ones, he'd seen the Sceptre of the Ancients and believed it was a prank.

Valkyrie continued. "I know I'd be wasting my time by telling you what you don't believe in. Even though it is the truth. Gary, what matters is that, whether I'm a raving lunatic or not, I want my friends skull. If only to bury.

Another thing you should think on, something I think all the time. This question is one of the most vitally important ones ever asked: what if you're wrong? We've just practically quoted Ghostbusters at you and all of that would be true if you're wrong… well, maybe not the parts about the cats and the dogs, but you get the picture don't you?" People had gathered all around Valkyrie and a few had gone off to get their friends. Valkyrie was now standing, her voice rising with every word. "We're on the edge of the end! We can't afford to take risks, even those you don't believe are risks! The chances are that we're all going to be dead in a few hours is very high, especially considering we don't have a leader! We can not afford not to retrieve that skull, because, Mr. Lerk, WHAT IF WE'RE RIGHT!"

Silence blanketed the now crowded tent, Valkyrie had lost sight of Lerk, but she, like the rest of the tent heard his voice when he called.

"I call a vote! The permanent leader of the black army!" The crowd dispersed quickly, spreading the news. Lerk, a very organised man, ordered for a tent to be made for people to take turns voting for five candidates he would select.

By the end of the day the black army would have a leader.


	8. Chapter 8

**CHAPTER EIGHT:**

**Candidates**

Valkyrie was called for her vote at midday, before then she hadn't a clue who the candidates were. The cam was a bustle of activity, weapons of all sorts were being supplied. From guns to swords to slingshots to axes to maces to hand grenades, there were some who didn't use weapons at all such as Fletcher.

Valkyrie herself had taken a particularly nasty looking knife that she kept hidden in her clothes in case of emergencies.

The white Army could strike at any moment and they still didn't have a leader.

Twenty people could use the voting tent at one time, there were twenty pieces of paper on the tables with little walls separating the voters from the others.

Valkyrie made her way quickly to the free one and scanned the paper.

And got the shock of her life.

The paper was as follows:

_TAP THE PERSON YOU WANT FOR LEADER'S NAME._

_AS SOON AS YOUR FINGER TOUCHES ONE NAME THE VOTE IS COUNTED._

_TAP ONLY ONE NAME THEN LEAVE._

_(Tanith Low)_

_(Crepella Blade)_

_(Greaya Smith)_

_(Gary Lerk)_

_(Valkyrie Cain)_

Valkyrie stared, dumbstruck at her name for a second, then tapped Crepella Blades name. She knew Crepella vaguely, but enough to know she'd make a great leader.

Valkyrie couldn't see what had possessed Lerk to add her name to the candidacy list.

It was ridiculous! She was fifteen for God's sake!

Insane.

Valkyrie strode out of the tent briskly. She knew that the majority here wouldn't want to be led by a teenager, so she was safe from that. What was the point in confronting Lerk about it if she didn't have a snowballs chance in hell in winning.

So she left it alone and went back to her lesson with Blessed and Tanith.

"That is right, Valkyrie, let the swing of the wrist and the pull of the shadows become instinctive." Blessed called in her usual, dreamy way. Valkyrie was in a lesson which specified necklace necromancy so Wreath had surrendered her to Blessed and Tanith because it was also a combat lesson. Wreath had stated that since Valkyrie had been drafted into this war and would most likely have to fight, she should concentrate on honing her fighting abilities. Fletcher was currently fighting one of the other people who had decided to practise with the group, Valkyrie was fighting Tanith and loosing.

The fight ended with Valkyrie on the ground.

"You're getting better, Valkyrie! Congratulations! You only lost horribly this time instead of _very_ horribly like last time!" Blessed complemented in her own, cruelly honest way.

"Thanks, Bless. I've told you I'm better at fighting as an elemental."

"That's good, because I like you and I would be mildly upset if you died." That was a very high complement coming from Blessed.

"Blessed! Is that your student? I didn't know you were taking on an apprentice!" A girl that looked to be Valkyrie's age came up, she was wearing a black t-shirt that said "_FORGET PRINCESS, I WANT TO BE A VAMPIRE_" written on it in capitols.

Valkyrie stared, her mouth open.

The girl smiled. "It was a gift from my mortal friend and somebody's stolen all of my other shirts, people have been staring at me for the whole day." She explained, then shot an accusing look at Fletcher's opponent who had just joined them.

It was Crepella Blade. Crepella had long black hair that looked like she was in danger of sitting on it when it was in a _plait_, which it always was. Her green eyes were wide and pale. She looked to be Valkyrie's age, too, but Valkyrie knew for a fact that she was in her thirties.

Blessed was talking in her usual way. "Oh, no, Valkyrie isn't my pupil, she's Solomon's."

The girl with the vampire shirt started and stared at Valkyrie, and Valkyrie watched in amazement as her dark brown eyes changed to a pale blue with brown surrounding the pupil. "Valkyrie Cain? _You're_ Valkyrie Cain?" She had a weird accent, sort of a mix of English, American and something that she had heard in an Australian movie once.

"Fascinating." The girl murmured.

Valkyrie blushed. "Who're you?"

"Name's Greaya Smith." And then her accent changed into one she'd heard in _Ten Canoes_, an Aboriginal Australian movie.

"I from Aussie, yeah? I was born 'n Queensland but 'm a territory girl. Born mortal. Oh, yeah 'n' dat's the _Northern _Territoy not ACT."

Valkyrie stared back mutely and Greaya laughed, "Ne'er min'. Creep's, I'd like you to know that I know what you did last night."

Crepella tried to appear innocent and failed horribly. "What did I do?"

"Where are my T-shirts?"

"_I_ don't have them!"

Greaya raised an eyebrow and crossed her arms.

"Well…" Valkyrie and Blessed said goodbye and went back to where Tanith was waiting to teach Valkyrie advanced hand-to-hand combat and Fletcher beginners', leaving Greaya glaring at a sweating Crepella.

About half an hour later when Fletcher had finally managed to beat Valkyrie for the first time by sheer luck that her attention was diverted in a way which she would never allow to happen if she were actually in a real fight, it was announced that the leader was about to be announced.

Lerk stood on a stage that had been quickly constructed by magical means. A tense crowd gathered around it, all aware that this would be the perfect time for the enemy to attack.

Valkyrie, Tanith, Blessed and Fletcher were joined by Ghastly near the stage.

"I can't believe you're a candidate, Valkyrie!" He raged. "Either Lerk is a complete idiot or he's trying to rig the vote! I mean, he's the most experienced mage on the list! Other than him the oldest is Tanith! I mean, Greaya is forty-two (_A/N: not in real life_), Crepella is thirty-eight (_A/N: also not in real life_) and _you're_ fifteen! Plus you're all female and Lerk knows that some of these people are sexist! Idiot!"

"Calm down, Ghastly, Lerk isn't very well liked, he's a good organiser but is extremely prejudiced, it'll probably be Greaya or Crepella, they're both good leaders." Ghastly pressed his lips together then looked at Tanith and nodded once. He turned his attention to the stage.

It was very surreal. They were in the beginning of a war, about to go into battle and they were holding an election! Ridiculous, but true.

Lerk spoke, apparently somebody had fished a microphone and a dozen speakers from somewhere and placed them all around the camp, because obviously some people wouldn't be able to make it to the stage. "This is a very important event in history! The election of the leader of what has been nicknamed the Black Army by a Miss Valkyrie Cain! Bet you didn't think it would catch on, did you? Well, now to business, I would like the following to come up to the stage!"

And he said, as if a teacher calling the roll. "Crepella Blade, Valkyrie Cain, Tanith Low and Greaya Smith! Come join me as candidates.

"C'mon, Val," Tanith sighed, taking Valkyrie's arm and making way for the stage, soon to be joined by Greaya Smith and Crepella Blade. Greaya had a bulging backpack and a different T-shirt, still black, but with white words on the front that Valkyrie didn't bother reading.

On the stage, the girls all stopped, having no idea what to do until Greaya seemed to decide that they line up and went to stand next Lerk. Crepella stood on the other side of him, Tanith next to Greaya and Valkyrie next to Crepella.

The mic was handed to a man dressed all in blue who held a piece of paper and announce, quite seriously: "The official leader is...!"


	9. Chapter 9

**CHAPTER NINE:**

**A Congratulation To Idiots **

"...Valkyrie Cain!" about three quarters of the crowd roared their support. Half of that quarter were in shock, the other half – including Ghastly Bespoke – were screaming their disapproval. Valkyrie sided with the shocked ones, and so, it seemed, did everyone else on the stage.

Except Crepella Blade. She was shaking her head, smiling indulgently. "I knew it would be you. As soon as Lerk announced the vote, I knew it. You are one great motivational speaker, kid. I mean, ma'am." And then she was walking off the stage, dragging a still-shocked Greaya Smith and followed by Tanith Low, dragging Lerk.

Somehow the microphone was in Valkyrie's hands and the whole camp was waiting for Valkyrie Cain to say her first words as a leader, obviously believing they would be great words indeed.

They weren't disappointed. "Um. Well I'd like to congratulate the idiots who thought it would be funny to have a teenager as their leader. Not very smart, are you?" A few people hung their heads.

"Well, I'd also like to say that if Tanith Low values her life, she will stop laughing like that.

"Oh, and another thing, I'd like to say that this little un-named army has a name now, and if you're not smart enough to guess what it is then get out."

Silence.

"That was a joke, people. Get back to work. I'd like Tanith Low, Ghastly Bespoke, Fletcher Renn, Infinity End, Greaya Smith, Blessed Demise, Crepella Blade and Gary Lerk to meet me in the main tent, _now_." And she turned off the mic, gave it back to the man in blue and strode off the stage.

Infinity End was deadly. She was a very powerful Elemental and had a signature piece of magic which was making blades out of ice extend from her palms. Her hair was auburn and cropped, her eyes were a deep blue and for some strange reason, her face was freckles.

So Infinity End could kill you several ways, with looks, with ice, with wit and with a glare.

There's a saying that goes, _if looks could kill..._ That is completely wrong, for it implies that looks _can't_ kill, but with Infinity there was something in her glare that made you want to shrivel up and die, most people are driven mad, some commit suicide then and there, only the toughest of people can get out of making her angry and live.

It's lucky, then that Infinity is one of the best-liked people on the planet, even those she's up against don't earn her glares.

Her big sister, Tanith Low earns those famous glares almost daily.


	10. Chapter 10

**CHAPTER TEN:**

**The Girl Who Used To Be A Reflection**

The main tent had a long table in the middle like in conference rooms. Valkyrie sat at the head with the others all around. Infinity End was glaring at Tanith who had just put _It's The End of the World As We Know It (And I Feel Fine)_ in a CD player on full blast. She was laughing manically, but the rest of the tent's occupants didn't find it funny.

Valkyrie was finally realising why she and the others had been added to the list, none of them knew how to handle an army. Good way to maintain power.

She felt it there, as Lerk attempted to assert his authority. A nagging deep within her, a need pulling at her so strong that she almost jumped from her seat. She had felt it before, many times, a feeling in her gut pulling her toward something, _something_ it had stopped, years ago, just before she had met Skulduggery Pleasant. It was so _strong _though stronger than ever before. Valkyrie cried out and lurched from her seat, just as Greaya and Creepy did the same, as one they swung towards the entrance to the tent, just as a tall woman with tanned skin, brown, curly hair and startling green eyes waltzed into it.

Ghastly gasped.

Tanith whistled.

Infinity gaped.

"Hi, I heard my little brother's gone and gotten himself stuck in hell."

The Girl Who Used To Be A Reflection watched Georgia Crate lock her car. She had been hunting her for a whole week. Watching, waiting. But tonight was the night. The night when Georgia Crate met her end. She pounced landing right in front of the woman, she grinned as Georgia jumped back.

"Who-who're you?" She stuttered, The Girl Who Used To Be A Reflection laughed, a high pitch echo of that of her previous self, her dark hair flapped in a sudden breeze.

"I'm your death." She croaked.

"What? N-no!" The Girl pounced.

"Georgie!" A boy ran down the stairs that led to the house.

"RUN JOCOSE! Greaya's in Ireland!" And those were the last words of Georgia Crate.

The Girl Who Used To Be A Reflection turned on Jocose Zero.

The young teleporter disappeared.

Billy-Ray Sanguine walked right up to the girl he was going to kill.

Her name was Anamelia Anamalia. Her brilliant red hair seemed to glow in the moonlight, her pale face held no fear, her brown eyes held nothing but pity for the damned soul that would bring her death. That face melted his heart.

"I'm not gonna hurt you love. I want you to come with me, you're not safe here."

"How-how can I trust you?"

"Because you have to."

He held out his hand and Anamelia took it reluctantly. "Hold on tight now, it's gonna be a bumpy ride."

"You must be Miss Cain, I've heard a lot about you, none of it from my annoying little brother though, just from my daughter who's his favourite niece." The woman smiled, Valkyrie gaped.

"Charlotte, Skulduggery's been missing for over a year, why haven't you come sooner?" Ghastly asked. The tent had lapsed into a stunned silence, the song had stopped, Crepella was hiding under the table.

"Simple. I didn't _know_ Australia's pretty much cut off from the rest of the worlds sanctuary's and plus I was nowhere _near_ the Sanctuary. Somehow that little no-good managed to find out before me. Yes, dear, I know you're there." She turned to Greaya. "Hello Greaya, how's Jocose?"

"Still in Australia ma'am." Was her response.

"I see." The woman turned back to Valkyrie a smile playing on her lips. "I do not believe we've been properly introduced, I'm Charlotte Watch, Skulduggery Pleasant's older sister."


	11. Chapter 11

**CHAPTER ELEVEN:**

**Lust of the Never Parted**

_Valkyrie Cain stood on a hill far away from the crying army. Three figures were being burnt, though they had long since died. One of the figures, Valkyrie knew was Skulduggery Pleasant, before that name had been taken by him. Now he was known as Vincent Follow, his first taken name, a name he had dropped when he had emerged to his second, half-life._

_Vincent Follow was dead now. Two days ago the reason for her existence had died. No one cried for him, his wife and daughter were dead along with his parents. His sister was in hiding and wouldn't find out about her brother's death until long after his return._

_And that was what Valkyrie was here for. To bring him back._

_They had made a terrible mistake by burning his body. If they hadn't and someone had brought him back, he would be merely an echo of his former self, a form that would eventually blow away in the wind._

_There, Valkyrie sensed it, his spirit rising from its former body. She felt the pull of raw lust from the monster hidden inside, aching for him. _Be patient,_ she scolded herself, _he's just lost his wife, his child and his life_. She pulled his shadow toward her, revelling in the taste of his soul. The world melted away and then he was there. But she was not. They were in the void of death. His long brown hair tied at the nape of his neck. His face was pale and hollow. His eyes were green, though bloodshot._

"_Who are you?" The voice was hoarse, but recognisable. Need and longing and lust thrilled as three and as one through her body._

"_I am the reason for your existence."_

"_Excuse me?"_

_Valkyrie smirked. "You heard me. I am the reason for your existence, as you are the reason for mine. We are entwined through space and time. Nothing can separate us. Not death, nor rain, nor love, nor hate. And trust me, we've been through them all."_

"_I am dead."_

"_Well we'll just have to fix that, won't we?"_

Valkyrie woke with a jerk. The remains of her dream seeping away. It had been two days since she had been elected leader of the Black Army, and still they had gotten nowhere. The people were scared, terrified and yet they would never leave. Countless men and women crammed into this small space, ready to fight and die for what they believe in.

She forced herself out of bed. She was in a large tent that she shared with Tanith and Infinity, it was dark and the others were still in their beds.

Unable to go back to sleep, Valkyrie searched the dark tent for her black clothes, as she was putting them on she remembered what was happening today. Her stomach clenched with anxiety as she thought on where she would be going if this plan worked, were she would be going whether the plan worked or not.

The White Army base was somewhere across no-man's-land, there would be a team of sixteen that divided into smaller teams two fives and one six. Valkyrie, Tanith, Infinity, Greaya, Creepy and Fletcher would be the team of six, the ones that went into the portal at the end if the retrieval worked out.

The other groups consisted of, Jerome Snick, Blessed Demise, Charlotte Watch, Ghastly Bespoke, Deadly Hunter, Alithea Corner, Euan Jones, Kylena Rostron-Smith, Leonard Bowel and Billy Hart. They were good people, but Valkyrie knew that not all of them would make it out alive.

If any.

Ghastly had worked non-stop, in the best conditions the Black Army could muster to make suits for the retrieval team. They each had protective, skin tight black pants, a black turtleneck shirt, also skin tight and, long, black gloves. Anything else the person supplied themselves with.

It was an hour before dawn and the team had gathered in the main tent.

They were set to wait for fifteen minutes while the other team set up a diversion. Valkyrie looked around the cluster of sixteen, committing each face to memory.

Tanith she already knew, her tousled blonde curls cascading down her back. Infinity's cropped auburn hair seemed to glow as she talked animatedly to Greaya, whose eyes were hazel, her dark brown hair highlighted with blonde that had faded from blue, the fringe tied back but the rest left to hang.

As Valkyrie watched, Greaya took a step away from Infinity, muttered something and wiped her hand over her face. The change was instant, her hair turned dark blue with red highlights, her face became chalky white, her left eye purple, her right green, two spots of red appeard on her checks and a diamond tattoo made itself apparent on her forehead. Valkyrie jumped and stared, noticing that Greaya had cut the fingers off her gloves.

Valkyrie moved on. Creepy was looking thoroughly terrified. She looked the same, except for the large, brown, deadly-looking snake that was curled around her neck like a scarf. She was in the process of plaiting her long hair.

Fletcher was talking to Jerome. Jerome had curly reddish-brown hair and dark brown skin, his eyes always caught Valkyrie's attention due to the snake-like slits his pupils were.

Blessed and Charlotte were arguing, which was unusual, since Blessed _never _argued. Valkyrie walked close enough to hear what they were saying.

"...should have forgiven him sooner."

"No you shouldn't, Charlotte, he abandoned your family crest, left it to die, he _knew_ you couldn't keep it once you were married, and your children couldn't take it. I'm glad you didn't forgive him sooner."

"And now he's gone! Possibly for good, and I can't bear that the last words I said to my brother were, 'You have just died to me'..." Valkyrie couldn't listen anymore, she went to the other side of the tent and back to burning the faces to memory.

Deadly Hunter was Valkyrie's age, along with her twin, Alithea. Dazz had styled hair that was becoming more and more popular, her dark brown hair a little lighter than Valkyrie's her fringe was dyed purple. She was a Wander, a mage who used wands, she specialised in swarms of bats that had a poisonous bite.

Azz, her sister, had started training as a Cleaver at eight, but after only four years of intensive training, it had been discovered that her magical ability slightly surpassed that of the average Cleaver, so she was unleashed into the magical world. She was now a very good Elemental but her weapon of choice was still a scythe. She always looked rather childish, her hair tied into piggy tails near the top of her head, her hair was the same shade of brown as her sisters, in fact, their only differences were the artificial ones, her highlights were pink and her makeup was lighter.

Kylena had an orange bob and reddish eyes. She was standing in a corner and doing the same as Valkyrie, their eyes met and Valkyrie wished she had known Kylena for longer, hopefully they would both make it out of this alive.

Leonard had long brown hair and brown eyes. That's all she knew about him.

Euan had creepy violet eyes, he was homosexual and with Billy, who was also homosexual. Billy had a ready smile, blond hair and brown skin.

Ghastly looked as he always did.

And Valkyrie herself was wearing the same protective suit. She was wearing her necklace. Her hair was down.

There was an explosion in the distance, marking the beginning of the end of some of these peoples' lives.


	12. Chapter 12

**CHAPTER TWELVE:**

**Chaos**

Chaos ruled along Dael's side in the White Army camp.

Chaos was beautiful, despite of her origin as a reflection. Now she was so much more.

Now, as Dael watched her torture an insignificant man who had dared disobey her, he felt the sky open up and swallow his soul, leaving him in love with his cruel companion.

Chaos finished her job, leaving the man's mangled corpse on the ground for someone else to clean up. She strode over to Dael ginning, all too aware of the sexual tension between them. She tried to ignore it; it would be relieved in their bed later, now there were things that needed to be attended to.

"Any luck?" She asked.

"No. The White Army seem to be moving the teleporter around irregularly and the boy hasn't made contact yet."

"What about Cain?"

Dael smirked. "You're going to love this. Cain has been elected leader."

Chaos laughed, it was high, cruel and ever-so-slightly mad. "Cain? I can predict her every move, I used to _be_ her! She'll be after the skull, double security."

"Is that really necessary, love?"  
Chaos sobered immediately. "Yes. Never underestimate Cain, it will be the last thing you ever do. She never gives up. Ever. No matter what you do to her, only two people in existence could break her, me and Skulduggery Pleasant."

"I'd like to see her _try_ to get that skull."

Chaos smiled, a cold, joyless smile that had never been present on Valkyrie Cain's lips. "Oh, you will Dael. Trust me."


	13. Chapter 13

**CHAPTER THIRTEEN:**

**Skulduggery, the Faceless Ones are coming!**

_Col stumbled through the red desert, bright green blood trickling down from the wound she had gained. One thought repeated itself in her head. Must find the rest, must find the rest... Of course this thought wasn't in English, or any language an English speaker has ever heard, except one. And he now spoke it fluently._

_Col knew that the Faceless Ones would following her slowly, know they would always find her: her blood was going everywhere. She stumbled on, each second bring more agony._

_Col hoped that drawing out her agony would be enough to keep the Faceless Ones pleased, otherwise she would surely die._

_Col's vision blured, she fell to her knees._

"_Col!" A voice cried, the only human, or semi human voice she had ever heard. Skulduggery Pleasant ran up, the bare bones of his chest shining in the light of the blue sun. "I've found her!" He cried and Col heard Ava and Tae yell back. They were relieved._

"Sku, ono Lin Piy quo! Sku, ono Lin Piy quo_!" Col cried in her native tongue. __**Skulduggery,The Faceless Ones are coming! Skulduggery, The Faceless Ones are coming!**_

"_Kiw!" The human cursed, then called out a warning to the others. He used his magic to tunnel under the ground, replacing the ground above them. They tunnelled for a long time before they got home._

'_Home' was five dugout rooms in the middle of the red desert, Skulduggery was a powerful mage, moving the base every few days. There were four survivors on this planet, four beings left and only three of them native to the planet._

"Move, move, move, move, move!" Valkyrie called, making sure everyone in her team of six was in front of her. May came last, skipping and twirling and cackling evilly.

She was an evil clown, after all.

It was still dark, but Valkyrie could see the camp coming up. The other teams had gone first and the only way of telling that they were all right were the early morning bird calls whistling about the place, a member of each team had been given a special whistle. Valkyrie heard Ghastly's group call come, announcing their safety, just as Infinity called the all-clear for their group.

Another call sounded, but the sound was something that all the members of the group had feared ever since learning it. Someone in Charlotte's team was dead.

The group looked at each other, dread in each face. The same question thought over and over as the small group kept to the shadows and waited for the right call. Who was dead? How? How were the others alive? Had there been a fight? If so why hadn't the alarm been raised? Who was dead? How? How were the others...?

All questions remained unanswered. The other two groups were searching for the skull, when it was found they would signal and the other team searching the camp would make their way over to help with that or if instructed create a distraction. Valkyrie's team would then enter the camp and make their way to the weakest point. This team would be the ones who entered the portal.

Azz heard the noise first. She turned and yelped, watching in horror as a big man rounded the corner to see the group. Before he could cry out Kylena launched herself at him. Azz ran over, watching Kylena lose the short, silent battle. Azz was a second too late as she swung her scythe down and ended the man's life. She rolled his headless body off of Kylena and cried once, short and sharp, before Charlotte slapped a hand over her mouth. The rest of the group were searching the three nearest tents. Kylena's skull had been torn open, her brain clearly visible. Blood everywhere. Azz vomited and Charlotte pulled her hand back.

In the last half hour, three of the group had died. Including the first call. Valkyrie's team still had no idea _who_ was dead or how. Just that there hadn't been an alert so the problems had been handled. There was half an hour before the sun rose and they were all dead. Half an hour left.

Dazz had investigated the wrong tent. It had been her death sentence the moment she entered the flap into the waiting frypan. The scared chief of cooking (A/N: _can't spell the proper thing_) had died shortly after.

Billy _really_ went into the wrong tent. Nobody was waiting in this one, but there was a woman there, naked under white sheets stained with blood. "Val-Valkyrie?" He stuttered, the woman was awake immediately. She stood and glared at the man, not caring that he was seeing her naked. He would be dead soon so he might as well have a bit of fun while at it.

It's really a pity he was gay.


	14. Chapter 14

**CHAPTER FOURTEEN:**

**Screams**

**(M)**

Charlotte Watch could see into the future. She knew she was going to die today. She knew that she wouldn't live to see her brother again.

Charlotte had seen four hundred and ninety years of life, and never had she felt anything like Miss Cain. She radiated power. Power that could not only do much good, but much evil as well, Charlotte saw a struggle in Valkyrie's future, there would be times when there was no hope, but times when there was joy. She saw children and marriage and happiness, but also death and blood and agony. But there was one constant in Valkyrie Cain's life and that was Skulduggery Pleasant.

He would fight to get his friend back when – not if – she slipped over the thin line between good and evil, he would fight with her against all her enemies, he would be there until the end, until the day they both died.

Charlotte knew she was going to die, though she hadn't seen it. She'd seen The Meaning, The Reason, the place for the universe. A thing all sensitive's saw before they died.

She saw the monumental role that Valkyrie Cain would play, either destroying the world or saving it. Skulduggery was her protector, her partner, in love and crime.

The universe was preparing itself for something. It had been for centuries, creating people of such massive power, placing teams of this all over all the worlds, waiting for them to come together, to fight against... It—the end of days.

And It was close now, so very, very close. The time was coming when the key players in this game would smash together: the protectors of the universe and their protectors.

Charlotte was very glad she was going to die before It came.

"...Charlotte? Charlotte! C'mon! Snap out of it, we've got to keep moving, we've already lost too many!" Charlotte looked up, tears in her eyes.

"The skull is in that tent." She said making her way to the opening flap.

"Wait! What are you doing?" Azz lunged to her, just as she pulled open the flap.

The tent was much bigger on the inside then on the outside. Bars a metre (_3 ft, roughly_) apart were the only thing someone would be able to walk on, in the very centre of the tent was the skull.

Below the bars, something screeched.

"How-" Azz started.

"Are-" Blessed continued.

"We-"

"Going-"

"To-"

"Get-"

"Across?"

"Simple." Charlotte said, handing the whistle to Blessed. "I am a sensitive. I can feel where to walk."

"Yes, but can you jump that far and keep balanced? Maybe we should signal May, she'll still be in control."

"No, she's going to go into the portal. I can make it." Lie.

Blessed and Azz exchanged a nervous glance. "I'll be on look-out." Blessed said turning around to face the hostile camp.

Charlotte and Azz continued inside until they reached the bars. Charlotte turned to the young woman. "Alithea, I want you to tell Crepella that I love her and that I will always be with her, in some way. Tell my brother that I forgive him. And tell Valkyrie to prepare herself—something's coming."

"You do it."

"If I make it back."

Without another word Charlotte hopped onto a bar. Not the closest, but the second closest, the first was booby-trapped. Charlotte heard a noise below her and shuddered, hoping that whatever was down there killed its prey quickly.

The next bar only had one safe spot, to the side of her a bit, the size of a shoebox. Charlotte took a deep breath and jumped. She made it, only one foot could fit. Charlotte kept going onward, slowly making her way toward the skull, all that mattered for her now was that she made it there and threw it back, then she would try to make it back—and fail.

So now she was doing the last and most important thing she would ever do.

There was one point where it looked like she would fall, but she stayed on by the skin of her teeth. She stopped in the middle, directly in front of her brother's skull.

_CPOV_

There it is—his skull—now just pick it up—and throw it back—Azz caught it—good. I make my way back—I'm so close now—was I wrong?—no—I slip—falling—longer than possible—falling then—I'm there—at the bottom—a scream from above—poor Azz—having to see this—or hear it.

There's something here—in the dark—coming for me—a growl—a screech—there's more than one thing—what does it matter—how I die—I stand up—smiling—determined that I won't scream—they're coming—they're here—pain—so much—they're ripping me open—feasting upon my innards while I still live.

The last thing I hear are my screams.

* * *

**Okay, so this is where Basic Bookworms writing ends. I love the work, and am honestly scared I will muck this story up. **

**I might be a couple of days to update, I'm working on updating "Well this is interesting." Check it out, it's being re-written. Though, I have no beta (clearly) and my grammar isn't that good either. But it's completely different, just the same title (: xx**

**xDBx  
**


End file.
